


Resurrection Day

by Tarlan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock was alive...and in time he might even recover all his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to movie _The Search for Spock_  
>  Written for **mmom** 2011 Day 17

After the ceremony reuniting Spock's katra to his body, Jim watched as Spock was led away. The Fal-tor-pan had been a far greater success than even Sarek had anticipated, and Jim knew it wouldn't be long before he had the old Spock back with him once more.

"Admiral Kirk." He turned to find a blank-faced acolyte waiting patiently beside him. "Rooms have been prepared for you and your companions."

"Lead on."

The acolyte nodded in acknowledgment and turned away, expecting Jim and the others to follow. One by one, they were shown into small cells carved into the ancient rock that were normally used by those seeking to purge themselves of all emotion through the Kolinahr. Eventually, Jim reached the cell assigned to him, and he closed the door behind the departing acolyte before sinking down onto the hard bed. With relief, Jim noticed that the walls were thick enough to muffle sound for far more sensitive ears than a human's.

He stripped off his dirty clothing and made use of the small wash facilities set up in the far corner of the cell. The walls kept the worst of the Vulcan heat at bay but it was still far warmer than he was used to so Jim decided against pulling on the light bed robes; he slipped into the bed naked, drawing up the single, thin blanket to his thighs. Without conscious thought, his hand began to stroke his cock, slowly drawing a response as he recalled the look in Spock's eye when Spock drew back the hood and gazed at him.

Until that moment, Jim had let himself believe that simply having Spock back--alive--was enough, and that if they could beat the odds to become friends once, then they could do it again. He knew it would take time but that it would be worth it. Though what he had always hoped was that, one day, they would become more than friends but he knew that was just a fantasy--a daydream. Over the years he had resigned himself to having nothing more from Spock in reality, but the dreams remained.

Part of him felt guilty for allowing those dreams to consume him now, in this logic-dictated equivalent of a _holy_ place, but he needed this after the terrible events of the past days. He had lost his son before he could even come to know him, and for a time, he truly believed he had lost Spock. David was still gone but Spock was alive, and he needed to hold onto the good that had come from Genesis.

Jim sobbed as he brought himself over the edge, feeling the weight of the past week crashing down on him as he threw one arm over his face. David had told him that he had never faced defeat, and he'd been right. He had lied to himself. He had changed the rules of the game and cheated, and slapped himself on the back in triumph. Even now, with Spock returned to him, he considered it a win...but it wasn't. David was dead. His son was dead.

The bed moved under another's weight and Jim opened his eyes in shock only to find Spock sitting on the bed beside him, dark eyes looking troubled.

"I mourn your loss," Spock stated quietly, and despite Jim's state of undress, and the mess splattered across his hand and body, Jim reached for Spock and clung on tight as he mourned for the son he would never get to know, and celebrated the return of the friend he could not bear to lose again.

END


End file.
